Happy Birthday Ash the third and final episode
by Randomcat
Summary: The last installment in Ash's birthday party. Happy Birthday Ash and Happy Birthday Ash Part 2 need to be read first


Okay, read "Happy Birthday Ash" and "Happy Birthday Ash Part 2" before this one.  
  
Once again sorry for not updating the story for a long time. This one is not as good as the last ones and will probably be the last in the "Happy Birthday Ash" series, though I do intend to write some more fan-fics.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ash looked around the room in confusion. "What are you guys laughing at?" He looked down at what he was wearing and looked up again with a bemused expression. This only succeeded in amusing the other occupants of the room even more and soon the carpet couldn't be seen for people rolling around in uncontrollable fits of hysterical giggles.  
  
Delos peered around the corner of the sofa. Seeing that everyone was laughing, not fighting he decided that it might be safe to come out. Having emerged he then noticed Ash and decided that it might not be so safe after all. He ran for the door screaming about an "isanevampireanditsgoingtogetme". He was found several hours later hiding in the bath.  
  
Mary-Lynette heard the sound of her beloved's voice and came running to meet him, jumping into his arms. Unfortunately she rather miscalculated the jump and ended up bashing heads with Ash. Both collapsed unconscious on the floor.  
  
When the rest of the party had regained enough self-control to stop laughing they surveyed the scene in the room. Due to Rashel going slightly hyper on the lucazade she had drunk earlier, the room was an absolute tip. The chairs, table and furniture were all on their sides, and, in the case of the armchair, in pieces. Deciding to ignore this mess, an argument about which film they would watch promptly ensued.  
  
"I WANNA WATCH LITTLE MERMAID!!!" screamed Rashel. She began to hyperventilate and her eyeballs started rolling. Sensing a full blown tantrum - not a very pretty thing in an eighteen year old vampire hunter - the others were quick to give in.  
  
Having settled Rashel on the floor with a makeshift blankie made from part of the furniture, Poppy decided to go and see whether her soulmate was up to returning to the lounge. She found him in the kitchen, talking on the telephone.  
  
"Yes I see.. not till next Thursday." James was saying trying desperately to hold the phone and apply pink nail varnish to his toes at the same time. "What do you mean the Thursday after next?" his voice rose in a shrill scream of outrage. "I'm going to take my business elsewhere as you are clearly an incompetent fool."  
  
"What that about, pumpkin pie?" Poppy asked, going over to hug James.  
  
"Gerroff! You've made me smudge my little toe!! Oh, I was trying to order a new carpet. Those idiots can't get a handmade just-the-right-shade-of-pink carpet to us by tomorrow!"  
  
"What!!!" Poppy shouted shouted. "We are not having another pink carpet in this house! We already have them in all the rooms except Ash's and that's only because he kept tearing his up and attempting to flush it down the toilet. I think we should have a nice lime-green carpet."  
  
James looked at her rolled his eyes and promptly started to sulk. Under his breath he mumbled quite obscene words, directed at nobody in particular, apart from Poppy of course.  
  
Poppy decided to ignore this and made her way back to the lounge tripping over the prone form of Quinn on the way. "You stupid made-vampire! Try to knock yourself unconscious in a more convenient place than the hall next time!"  
  
In the lounge Ash was beginning to regain consciousness. "Ooooooh, my head." He whimpered, fingering the lump that had come up on it. He looked across to the TV where Rashel was really getting into "Little Mermaid" and had started to sing along to all the songs and dance.  
  
"Can somebody please turn that racket off! My head doesn't feel good, it's going thump-thumpety-thump!" Ash pleaded.  
  
Rashel glanced around at Ash who was still lying on the floor and decided it wasn't worth interrupting the film to kill him.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. James ran to answer it in case it was the new carpet. It was actually Nilsson, Theirry and Hannah's butler.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting the party but I've come to chauffeur Master Descoudres and Miss Snow home as they have a busy day later today. Master Descoudres has to attend the opening ceremony of a hairdressing salon."  
  
James looked at Nilsson and shouted for Thierry and Hannah. He then stomped away up stairs to play Pokemon on his game boy.  
  
Once Thierry and Hannah had left, the rest started to make excuses for their departure too and soon only James, Poppy, Ash, Quinn, Rashel were left - Mary-Lynette had been bunged in the back of Mark's car to be taken home still unconscious. Rashel and the recently-regained-consciousness- Quinn were watching their film avidly, Quinn borrowing the other end of Rashel's make shift blanket. Poppy had decided to go to bed but, as James had barricaded himself in their room had to make do with the bath. Meanwhile Ash was sitting in the middle of the bomb-site that was the lounge playing with his toes.  
  
After a long time, during which the only sounds were from the TV and Quinn and Rashel sucking their thumbs, Ash stood up. He too decided it was probably time too sleep and went up to bed depressed at how badly his birthday party went. These depressions soon cleared when he fell into a deep sleep, comforted by dreams of the teleubbies. 


End file.
